


Lazy Day by Law

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Leaf piles, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman's made it his job to make sure Patton obey's the laws of "Lazy Day."Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 10





	Lazy Day by Law

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! This was for:
> 
> 10\. “No! Not there! Anywhere but there!!”

The hunter stalked his prey, crouched close to the ground. He crept forward, watching his prey graze, waiting for an opportunity to strike...

Now!

Roman leapt across the waist-high wall, tackling Patton into the pile of leaves he had just finished raking. Patton squealed in surprise, but began laughing as the leaves fluttering down around them, starting to bury them in the now-destroyed pile.

“Roman!” He laughed, pushing playfully at Roman’s shoulder. “What was that for?”

Roman grinned at him. “Why not? Plus, you’re not supposed to be doing chores. It’s our household-mandated Lazy Day.”

Patton pursed his lips and looked away. “Now who came up with an idea like that?”

“You did,” Roman said, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. “When Logan and I worked ourselves into the ground on the last theater production.”

Patton glanced over his shoulder and Roman followed his gaze, looking over at the other side of the backyard. There were still leaves everywhere, littering the lawn and dirt. Not to mention that this side of the yard was coated with leaves again, too, since Roman pulled his little stunt.

“What if I just--” Patton started, but Roman cut him off.

“Absolutely not,” he said. 

And because Roman could already tell he would need more to convince Patton, he pulled out his secret weapon. He launched back at Patton, pinning him in the leaves, and dug his hands into Patton’s sensitive thighs, grinning when Patton squealed.

“Wait, Ro!”

“Come inside and have Lazy Day and I’ll stop.”

“But the yard!”

Roman shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

And then he reached back and targeted the place he knew would get Patton screaming: his thighs. Roman had barely started squeezing before Patton began wailing and screeching in laughter. He thrashed around, making even more of a mess with the leaves, and Roman knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in so he wouldn’t disturb the neighbors with his shrieks.

“Okay!” Patton cackled, kicking out to try and free himself from Roman’s ticklish clutches. “Okay, Lazy Day!”

Roman grinned and pulled his hands away. “I knew you’d see it my way eventually.”

Patton let out a few bubbly giggles in-between his panting. “You, sir, are not going to get away with that.”

Roman shrugged. “Have to come in for Lazy Day if you want any squeals out of me.”

And then, wisely, Roman booked it. If he was going to be next, he wasn’t going to make it so easy on Patton.

Lazy Day ended up being not quite as lazy as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon, and leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it!


End file.
